Field of the Invention
This application relates to fiber optic connectors. More particularly, this application relates to fiber optic connectors with power.
Description of Related Art
The proliferation of networked devices (wireless access points, IP security cameras, IP phones, etc. . . . ) in remote locations has driven a need to provide power and bandwidth to locations normally lacking power outlets. In response to this, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has created a standard for providing direct current power over twisted-pair cables. This standard, IEEE 802.3, provides guidelines for both the equipment that provide power and the devices using the power.
Such arrangements provide significant cost savings to end users since one cable can provide both data transmission and power to the remote device. The use of one cable saves on parts, materials and labor. However, increasing demand for network speeds and bandwidth consumption at these remote location devices are now stretching beyond the capabilities of typical twisted-pair cables. The use of fiber optics can extend the reach and aid in the placement of wireless access point devices normally beyond the reach of standard twisted pair cabling while providing greater bandwidth capabilities.
For example, Power over Ethernet (PoE), Power over Ethernet Plus (PoE+) and the next generation of PoE cables are focused on twisted pair technology. This limits data rates to 10 Gb/s and distances to 100 m.